fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Super Girls!
Super Girls! (スーパー ガールズ！ Sūpā Gāruzu!) is the first season in the series, directed by CureKanade and will premiere on April 1, 2014. The series motifs are stamina, friendship and memories. Story : Super Girls! Episodes All around the world, there are different types of warriors who are fighting against an enemy known as Dark Empire, who aim is to collect energy from humans so they can turn the world into darkness. But, four girls with different types of stamina appear and name their selves Super Girls! Together the four girls battle Dark Empire with some help along the way from different groups of magical girls. Characters Super Girls Hanasaki Nanami (花咲 ななみ Hanasaki Nanami)/ Super Flower (スーパー フラワー Sūpā Furawā) * Nanami is a kind, gentle fourteen year old girl who has been physically weak since she was ten years old. Besides being weak, Nanami is very smart and the daughter of Hanasaki-Sensei, who is the principal of Chikara Public Middle School. As Super Flower, Nanami starts of weak but becomes stronger and stronger with the help of her team mates. Her theme colour is pink and her powers are based of flowers and sorcery. Hikari Shoko (光 ショコ Hikari Shoko)/ Super Dazzle (スーパー ダズル Sūpā Dazuru) * Shoko is a cheerful and sporty thirteen year old girl who loves to eat candy and playing about in the sun. She hates studying but surprisingly, she passes all her exams and she wants to become friends with Nanami and Riko. As Super Dazzle, Shoko can use her Shimmering Cards to change her and the others identities so they could get into places and trick the villains. Her theme colour is yellow and her powers are based of light and fashion. Hatsune Riko (初音 りこ Hatsune Riko)/ Super Voice (スーパー ボイス Sūpā Boisu) * Riko is a fifteen year old model who prefers being healthy and eating the right food, than putting junk food into her mouth. She can play the flute and violin and can also sing really well and aims to be a popular model with everyone in the world. As Super Voice, Riko fights in a graceful way and prefers fighting with Nanami and making her powers one with her. Her theme colour is white and her powers are based of music and instruments. Kagami Maaya (鏡 まあや Kagami Māya)/ Super Mirror (スーパー ミラー Sūpā Mirā) * Maaya is a calm, friendly fifteen year old girl who at first thinks that she should fight all by herself since the other three would hold her back. She gets angry really easily and is very smart as well as being the vice president of Chikara Public Middle School. As Super Mirror, Maaya can use her powers to teleport to places with her Crystal Mirror. Her theme colours are purple and sliver and her powers are based of mirrors and teleporting. Parallel Island Bloom (ブルーム Burūmu) * Bloom is the companion fairy for Nanami and Shoko. She is very serious and strict on the girls so that they can get stronger. She is concerned about Nanami being a magical girl and tries to help her to become a better fighter by making her do some training. Beat (ビート Bīto) * Beat is the companion fairy for Riko and Maaya. He is very outgoing and at times, Beat often helps the girls in battles by distracting the enemy. He can also be very calm and hates seeing the girls in pain and tends to look after the girls when they're hurt. Dark Empire Akuhei (アクヘイ Akuhei) * The leader of Dark Empire. He is evil and calculating and enjoys seeing the Super Girls being defeated. He gets annoyed easily and wonders when his energy to destroy the world will come. Fuzen (フゼン Fuzen) * The great evil that will be born when Dark Empire collects enough human energy. Myou (ミョウ''Myou'') * Myou is the first subordinate of Dark Empire to appear and attack the Super Girls. She has a cool personality, and looks up to Hidou, who she ends up falling in love with. She uses the power of the red jewel, the ruby, to store her powers and to summon herself a Hekeriki. Her rival is Super Flower. Neikan (ネイカン Neikan) * Neikan is the second subordinate of Dark Empire to appear and attack the Super Girls. He is very calm but when annoyed, he gets easily angry. He uses the orange jewel, the Topaz, to store his powers and summon himself a Hekeriki. His rival is Super Dazzle. Hidou (ヒドウ Hidou) * Hidou is the third subordinate of Dark Empire to appear and attack the Super Girls. He has a shy, and quiet personality and is always seen writing down plans to steal human energy. He uses the power of the white jewel, the diamond, to store his powers and to summon himself a Hekeriki. His rival is Super Voice. Kumori (クモリ Kumori) * Kumori is the fourth subordinate of Dark Empire to appear and attack the Super Girls. She has a upbeat personality and tends to be very annoying. Surprisingly, she can be quite serious and strict. She uses the power of the purple jewel, the amethyst, to store her powers and to summon herself a Hekeriki. Her rival is Super Mirror. Hekeriki (ヘケリキ Hekeriki) * The monsters of the season. They are created by the subordinates different type of jewel, and they can only say "~Heke", "~Riki" and "Hekeriki". Items Super Palette (スーパー パレット Sūpā Paretto) - The transformation device for the girls. As a group, they must say "Beautiful Spiritual Energy! Fast Power!" to transform. They can also transform all by themselves by saying different transformation phrases. Blooming Baton (ブルーミング バトン Burūmingu Baton) - Super Flower's weapon that she uses when using her attacks or doing one-on-one fighting. She used to use it a lot to get away from doing physical fighting but found out that it doesn't always work for her. It can always transform into a sword for the one-on-one fighting. Shimmering Cards (シマリング カード Shimaringu Kādo) - Super Dazzle's item that she uses for disguising herself and the other girls. She sometimes uses the cards as boomerangs to distract the enemy. Singing Ribbon (シンギング リボン Shingingu Ribon) - Super Voice's weapon that she can use to make the enemy dizzy while she's spinning the ribbon around over her head. Crystal Mirror (クリスタル ミラー Kurisutaru Mirā) - Super Mirror's item that she can use to teleport herself to places. She also uses it in battle at times to rebound attacks. Trivia * This is the first season to have the girls have their own individual transformation phrases, as well as having a group transformation phrase. * Super Girls is the very first season in the series, and is to have sequels after it, much like what Pretty Cure is doing. * This is the first series where all the girls are different ages. * This is the first season to not have an item that they must collect, instead they must try to collect as much good energy from humans as possible to keep Earth full of light and happiness. * This is the first season where their are stronger magical girls fighting on Earth who are also doing their best to protect the Earth from turning into darkness. ** It is also the first season to have the stronger magical girls help the Super Girls defeat the Hekeriki of the week. Category:Super Girls! Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Fan Anime Category:CureKanade